


This is a title

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [262]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil forgets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is a title

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as Clint sees him, he all but runs to hug Phil. Well, what did you expect? Everyone keeps telling Clint that Phil is dead, that he died in the battle of New York, but Clint knows its a lie. How? He feels it in his gut, and his gut has saved him from dying multiple times. That’s why when they tell him that the man he loves is dead, he all but spits at their words. 

And here Phil was. sitting behind a desk and working on paperwork that nobody has bothered with since the fall of SHIELD as if nothing had ever happened. 

So forgive Clint if he’s a little enthusiastic to finally get to touch his husband again - who is healthy, standing, and alive. Clint buries his face in the crook of Phil’s neck and murmurs “I miss you, I miss you so much” over and over again. 

Under his touch, Clint feels that Phil’s whole body is stiff, and there is an awkward pat that touches his back. Clint pulls away, holding Phil at an arms length only to find the man looking at him with confused eyes. 

“Um…” Phil tries.

“Phil?” Clint asks, because this is Phil, right? This isn’t some LMD or some other watchumacallit?

“Yes?” Phil is unsure.

“Do you know who I am?” Clint asks again.

“Should I?” Phil asks back with a raised eyebrow. “Although if you know about the playground then Fury must trust you.”

Clint lets out a shaky laugh. “Well, he should. I’m his right hand man’s husband.” 

It takes a second, but Clint sees the exact moment that Phil figures it out. “I’m… but… I’m not married.” He defends weakly.

“You have a ring.” Clint points out, his gaze dropping to Phil’s hand. Phil follows his gaze to the silver band hugging Phil’s finger.

“It’s an accessory.” Phil touches the ring, turning it. Clint knows that Phil only does that when he knows he’s lost. 

“Check the engraving. It has an arrow on the inside.” Phil didn’t move. Clint assumes that Phil has already seen it anyway. “I have a matching one.” When Phil’s eyes turn to his hand, Clint pulls out Phil’s dog tags, among the tags, Clint’s ring dangled.

At the sight of the tags and the ring, Phil’s breath hitched and he staggered. It’s a good thing Clint is quick enough to catch him. Phil held tight for a moment, his breath ragged like he’d just run a race, and when he looks up, his eyes widens at the sight of his husband. “Clint.” 

“Hiya, Boss.” Clint teases.

“You’re here.” Phil whispers, a touch of disbelief in his voice, before he pushes himself up to kiss Clint. 

Clint kisses back without hesitation and smiles against his husband’s lips. “I see you know who I am now.” Clint says when they do break apart far enough to allow them to speak.

“I was- what happened?” Phil asks him. 

Before he could answer, the door bursts open with Natasha pointing a gun at Phil - which Clint is pretty sure she got from May, because Natasha wasn’t carrying a gun when they went here, all they both had were knives. “Let go of him.” She demands. Clint isn’t quite sure who she’s talking to, but Clint steps between her and Phil. 

Clint raises one hand and holds on to Phil with the other. “Wait, Tasha wait. What are you doing?”

“Phil is dead. That’s not Phil.” She grits out, glaring at the man behind Clint. 

Phil doesn’t flinch, he doesn’t shy away. In fact, he’s trying to push Clint out of the way. 

“Tasha, please. This is Phil.” Clint begs. “He has my ring!”

“That’s not proof enough.” Natasha calmly tells them both. She cocks the hammer of the gun and narrows her eyes at Phil. “Prove it.”

“You hate vodka. Unless its the one May got for you when she proposed.” Phil states calmly.

Natasha’s stance slacks and she lowers the gun. “How?”

“It’s a long story.” Phil shrugs. “Where’s May?”

“In bed.” Natasha smirks. “Tied up.”

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N: I couldn’t find a way to incorporate it, but the reason why Phil doesn’t remember is bc he hit his head during the last mission and his memory is a little spotty atm.
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/123642801841/i-turned-from-shipper-trash-to-hartwin-shipper)


End file.
